


Books, Butts and Boredom

by Sparrow (ladydoor)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Consensual spanking, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Kink Discovery, M/M, Spanking, Stephen is bored, Stephen your Sherlock is showing, Tony is a saint, Tony just wants to read a book, tony is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: Tony wants to read a book. Stephen is bored. The problem is solved in an unexpected way and a new kink is discovered.





	Books, Butts and Boredom

Stephen Strange was bored.

Being bored was a very rare occurrence in his life. After he became Sorcerer Supreme, he devoted his time to the study of magic, trying to improve his skills. Fighting the threats from other universes made a considerable dent in his schedule as well. And his free time, he liked to spend with Tony. He didn’t usually like doing nothing. It meant too much time to think about the past.

So, no. Not much space for boredom. Nevertheless, today he was positively bored and he didn’t know what to do with it. Not that he hadn’t anything to do. On the contrary. But he didn’t want to. Instead, he spend the afternoon moping around the Sanctum and getting on everyone’s nerves.

Wong murmured that he hadn’t subscribed for this and disappeared in the library, stating that he had some shelving to do. The Cloak gave Stephen a wide berth too. Tony, who was lying propped on the pillows in the bedroom and reading a book, alternated between being amused and bemused by Stephen’s unusual behaviour.

“Bored,” Stephen repeated for the hundredth time, loitering in the bedroom door. His arrogance, which he usually managed to dissolve in harmless banter with Tony, was showing. He expected that somebody else would take care of his insufferable mood.

“For god’s sake, Stephen!” Tony put his book down. “Don’t you have anything to do? Can’t you, I don’t know, take a bath or something?”

Actually, it was not a bad idea, Stephen liked pampering himself with long baths full of scented foams and oils (but don’t tell anyone!). It might calm him down. Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “If you let me finish this chapter, I will join you there.”

Stephen grumbled but shut himself in the bathroom. Tony sighed and resumed his reading.

He barely managed to read five pages when Stephen burst from the bathroom, naked and wet from the bath. He flopped on his belly onto the bed, spraying water all over Tony. He grabbed Tony’s book from his hands and flung it in the corner.

“Bored!”

That was the last straw. Tony looked from his empty hands to Stephen’s body stretched diagonally across their king size bed. He swung his hand, leant over and slapped Stephen’s left butt cheek, which offered a perfect target. However, he may have underestimated the strength of his annoyance and the fact that Stephen’s skin was still wet, for the resulting smack was loud as a gunshot.

They both froze.

But while Tony’s thoughts were racing like _oh shit, that was too much - I should apologize or he will be sulking all evening - wow I can see my handprint forming already - I shouldn’t have done this but he was such a brat all day and god damn it was satisfying_ , Stephen’s thoughts were running in completely different direction.

The sharp sting of pain was like a laser beam, cutting through the fog of his mood. It was something to focus on. It also sent his nerves, hypersensitive all day, to overdrive. Moreover, the realization that Tony _spanked_ him did some interesting things to his groin and he flushed. Yet, he was taken aback. He had had his (un)fair share of pain. He had endured the excruciating pain after the accident. He had suffered unimaginable pain while bargaining with Dormammu. He lived with chronic pain in his hands that grew worse with every change of weather. One would say that he had had enough. Why the hell was this different? The resulting state was utter confusion which could be resolved in only one way.

“Do it again.”

“What?”

“Do it again!”

Tony blinked in disbelief.

“Should I write it to you in Sanskrit? Spank me again,” Stephen gritted between his teeth.

Tony didn’t need to be told twi- actually he did but after that he caught on pretty fast and delivered a corresponding smack to the other cheek. Stephen gasped as the spark of pain-pleasure shot through his spine.

“Okay?” Tony massaged the handprint which stood vividly on his husband’s pale skin.

“More.”

Tony changed his position from half-sitting to kneeling beside Stephen to get better access. “If you need me to stop, just tell me,” he said emphatically. He wasn’t opposed to try new things in bed but he didn’t want to actually hurt Stephen.

“Yes, just do it already,” Stephen huffed, his eyes closed because looking at Tony would be more embarrassing that he could bear right now.

“Mmmm,” Tony traced Stephen’s ass with the tips of his fingers and watched as goosebumps erupted in the wake of his touch. “Bossy,” he punctuated his statement with another hard slap. Stephen hissed and arched his back, thus offering Tony a better target. When Tony smacked him again, the blow rocked him forward and dragged his cock, which grew fully erect in the meantime, across the fabric of the duvet.

Stephen moaned. Sensations of pleasure and pain flooded him, intertwined, one indistinguishable from the other. His hands gripped the duvet. He couldn’t do more than just breath and rock his pelvis with the blows. He didn’t have time to analyze why it was happening, his brain unable to focus on anything else than _Tony, Tony, TONY_!

“Harder, Tony, please!” he groaned.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Stephen, begging? He had to become truly undone then. Begging wasn’t something he usually did in bed if only because he almost always topped.

Tony put his shoulder into the following blows, drawing grunts out of Stephen. Spanking had never appealed to Tony but seeing his husband all flushed and squirming under his hand and practically _humping_ the duvet was immensely hot. He felt himself harden just from the sight.

Stephen’s ass was acquiring a deep shade of red and Tony’s fingers left white imprints which quickly reddened as well. He shifted his attention to the tops of his husband’s thighs and Stephen yelped in surprise. The new, sharper sting was stimulating him even more, especially when he spread his legs a bit and Tony’s slaps covered his inner thighs as well.

“Nnnnggghh! Oh fuck!” His rocking movement became more frantic as he was getting closer and closer to release. Tony delivered an almighty blow squarely across both Stephen’s cheeks and it pushed him forward in one powerful thrust. He came with a scream he didn’t acknowledge as his own.

It was the most intense orgasm he had had in years. His vision swimmed, painting splashes of colour inside of his eyelids. He was floating in a state similar to the out-of-body experience. And he had experienced the actual out-of-body state, mind you.

Tony waited patiently and rubbed Stephen’s back till his breath returned to somewhat normal.

“Did you just-?”

“Apparently,” Stephen said dryly, hiding his embarrassment behind his usual sarcasm. He was lying completely still and content on the bed, feeling that he couldn’t move an inch even if some extraterrestrial threat crashed through the ceiling of their bedroom.

“Wow,” said Tony, a look of wonder on his face. “Seems that we discovered a kink of yours, didn’t we?”

“Apparently,” Stephen repeated and yawned.

“I’ll clean you up,” Tony offered and tried to stand up.

“Don’t bother,” Stephen snapped his fingers. “All done.”

“Convenient. I should at least put some lotion here,” Tony caressed Stephen’s reddened behind and felt the heat radiating from it.

“Later,” Stephen mumbled, “‘m sleepy.”

He vaguely thought that he should reciprocate somehow but sleep was already claiming him. He wrapped himself around Tony like an octopus, effectively pinning him to the mattress, and nuzzled his nose to Tony’s chest.

“Hold on,” Tony squirmed. “At least hand me the book.”

Stephen moved his fingers and the book was floating towards Tony but as the sorcerer dozed off in the middle of the spell, the book fell into Tony’s lap with a thud. Tony rolled his eyes in the universal _Lord is testing me_ gesture. He stuffed a pillow behind his head and neck and grabbed the book. His left hand absentmindedly petted his lightly snoring husband’s hair. He was going to finally finish his chapter. In peace.


End file.
